


Five Times Alexander Was Seriously Screwed and One Time It Was Kind Of Okay

by FlameFox345



Series: 5+1 Things - Hamilton [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, College AU, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, These cuties make me happy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: Alexander's perspective of Five Times John Was Speechless.Five times Alex was seriously screwed and one time it was kind of okay AKA five times Alex fell completely in love with John and even more.





	

Five Times Alex Was Seriously Screwed and One Time It Was Kind Of Okay

 

1.  
Alexander considered himself to be extremely independent. Or at least, he thought he was. It didn't take him very long to suddenly become one of the clingiest people he knew. Everything started going downhill in college, a time where Alex was determined to keep to himself, to get things done, and to reach his goals without any distractions.

That was not the case.

All he had to do was get to his dorm, talk to someone in charge and assign more classes. Twice the classes made him graduate twice as fast. Maybe if he could get some connections with the administration, he might be able to go even faster. If he could just-

Something solid bumped into him at full speed, and Alex wavered in his feet. He shook off the shock just in time to watch as another man fell to the ground in a pile of bags and probably pride. Alex probably should’ve helped picking up the bags, but he was frozen.

The man was obviously shorter than he was, and his skin was a tan shade. Freckles dusted every inch of his skin, and Alex was so tempted to touch. He has curly brown hair hat looked soft to the touch, and his lips were full and perfect, and when he opened his eyes, they were a dark and hypnotic green and _oh no_.

Alex shook himself form his daze, swallowing in air and trying to make words come out of his failing mouth. “I’m sorry about that, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“O-oh no, it was probably my fault, I’m kinda clumsy, you’re perfect!” The man said back and Alex felt his cheeks flush with heat. _Quick, make up for it, shit, don’t let him see!_

Alex smirked, and he felt it become genuine when he saw the blush on the man’s cheeks. _Cute_ , he thought. “Really?” He questioned, tone teasing and suggestive, “I’m flattered, you’re not too bad yourself.” He held out a hand to help the man up. “Name’s Alexander Hamilton, what’s yours?”

The man slowly blinked before he grabbed Alex’s hand, pulling himself up. “I’m John, John Laurens. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” John began to try and shake his hand, but no, Alex wouldn't have it.

He slowly lifted up John’s hand, lightly pressing his lips to his knuckles. “The pleasures all mine…”

John’s face exploded in red, and Alex couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. He let go of his hand, making sure to trail his fingertips across his palm as he let go. John’s mouth opened and closed, and Alex decided to take mercy on the poor boy. He leaned down to pick up two of John’s bags, and cocked his head. “Shall we?”

John nodded dumbly, picking up the rest of his bags. Alex’s smirk returned and he turned his head back to lock eyes with John.

“You’re cute, you know that?”

John’s answering whisper of a whine knocked the breath of him, and Alex quickly turned back around to hide his blush. He only had one thought as he began to walk away.

_Fuck, he was screwed._

2.  
“Alexander Hamilton, if you don't give me back my pen!” John yelled from across the dorm room. There were piles and piles of blankets thrown across the room, both from the dorm they resided in and Alex’s across the hall. Laf and Herc were sitting on John’s bed, whispering about something or other that Alex didn't care much about. What he did care bout, was the engraved pen that he was currently twilring in his hand.

He knew the pen was from James Madison, he had helped him pick it out for John, despite the tension between Alex and James’ boyfriend, Thomas. John growled, and Alex tried not to let the sound get to him. “Alex, give it back, it’s mine and you know that.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow and watched as John’s eyes narrowed, “why don’t you make me?”

Lafayette whistled on the bed, and John jumped from his chair, standing in front of Alex who was laid across Lafayette’s bed. John stuck his hand out, and hissed “give it back.”

Alex giggled, bracing himself and he bit out a quiet, “no.” Alex barely had time to react and John launched himself at him, struggling to grab the pen from his hand. Alex rolled them around, digging his fingers into John’s sides, smiling at the delighted laughter from his best friends’ mouth. Alex quickly pinned John’s hands above him, and held the pen above his head. “Didn’t really think this through, did ‘ya?”

Alex suddenly felt a joke of heat run through his body, and his eyes quickly flashed down to see John’s thigh between his legs, pushing up ever so slightly. _Okay, two can play at that game._

He lowered the pen to the shell of John’s ear, tracing along his skin to his jaw and collarbone. “A-Alex, what are you-?” Alex dropped the pen, beginning to trace along Joun’s skin with his finger, delighting in the shivers he felt John emit from the contact.

When he felt his pants become a little too tight, he laid the pen by John’s head, quickly rolling off of him with a grin.

He spared a look at John, feeling a burst of pride in his chest when he saw John’s dazed look and the high blush on his cheekbones. For now though, he had his own problems.

He shifted as he stood, sitting down and trying to hide the fact he was very excited. He coughed, and began walking to the bathroom, trying to ignore Lafayette’s smirk and Hercules’ knowing stare.

_Fuck, he was screwed._

 

3.  
Alex had never run so fast in his life, he was out of breath and his aides felt like someone was constantly stabbing him each time he took a step.

He was so close, just a little farther and-

He reached the door to the dorm, scrambling with the key and shoving it into the lock. The door burst open, and he locked eyes with a shocked John who sat on his bed alone. He was beginning to close his laptop, and Alex could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

“Um, how did you get in, and why are you here?” John asked, voice fragile and dangerously quiet. Alex put on a smile, hoping to help John feel better. “I got a key, remember? And it’s our movie night, why wouldn't I be here?” He jumped onto the bed, curling under the blanket and snuggling into John’s side.

“I-I mean, don’t you have a date with Eliza?”

Memories of their mutual breakup flashed in his mind, and Alex’s expression softened. “Oh yeah, about that, I told her I was busy,” he chuckled, “she has a huge crush on the barista at the coffee shop anyway, what was her name?” “Maria?” John replied. “Yeah, Maria,” Alex rushed to say, “anyway, I’m not missing movie night!”

John slowly returned his gaze to the computer screen. Alex asked, “what movie are we watching?”

John blinked, “Paranormal Activity 3?”

Alex smiled and agreed, watching as John hesitantly clicked there movie on. “I still don’t understand why you would bail on Eliza to watch a stupid movie, we have other times for movies. I thought you liked Eliza?” John whispered, scratching he back of his neck.

“Yeah, I like her, but I like you more. I’d rather be with you than anyone else, now shush, I wanna watch.” Alex said, leaning into John’s side. John went silent, and Alex slowly clasped their hands together, swallowing down the confessions and words that itches to escape his throat.

Not now, not when John was so vulnerable, not when John was so fragile and scared and alone.

John tightened his grip around Alex’s hand, burying his head in Alex’s shoulder and breathing in.

Alex felt the shiver run through him before he could stop it.

_Fuck, he was screwed._

 

4.  
Alex was twitching, he knew he was. He really couldn't help it, not when that fucking asshat of a law student was sitting there actively trying to pick a fight.

Mess with the tornado and you get the hurricane.

Charles Lee was an ignorant, fascist, sexist, homophobic asshole, and Alex wanted to murder him.

“I’m just saying, I don’t really understand why it’s called ‘Black Lives Matter,’ shouldn’t it be ‘All Lives Matter’ if you’re going for equality?” Lee droned on, voice sucking all the happiness from the room. Alex groaned, running a hand down his face. John coughed, and most of the students in the lecture turned to him.

“Lee, I know you don’t understand this very well, so please, stop talking.” John hissed, and Alex felt something akin to pride bloom in his chest. Some of he students muttered quick ‘thank you’s’, but the moment was short lived. Lee’s face reddened, and Alex felt a growl well up in his throat.

“Why should you care? You aren’t black, faggot.” Lee barley finished his statement before Alex was out of his seat. He heard Angelica yell, but he couldn't make out if she was encouraging it or trying to stop him. He lifted his fist, and grinned when he heard a satisfying crack of Lee’a nose where he hit.

Angelica suddenly pushed between them, shoving Alex away and pulling Lee up, and then Alex felt John’s arms wrap around him. He was so warm, but Alex had to get to Lee. He wanted to kill Lee.

He struggled, his hands twitching with the urge to wrap them around Lee’s throat. “Let me go, John! I’m gonna kill him!” He growled, trying to pull away.

John’s voice was calm when he answered. “Alexander, no, it’s not worth it, calm down.” Alex felt something snap, and he turned quickly, “Yes it is! You’re worth it…” He pulled John into a hug, breathing in deeply, trying to push down the comparing feelings of anger and fondness. “I’m sorry, I just couldn't let him call you that.”

The door slammed open, and hey jerked away. “Lee? What is the meaning of this!”

Alex huffed, and when he met the angry eyes of Mr. Washington, he felt his anger wash away, being replaced with fear.

_Fuck, he was screwed._

 

5.  
“Hey John, can I crash here? Lafayette and Hercules are ‘making up’ in my room.” Alex asked, already barging into John’s dorm. John day in the corner of the dorm at his desk, typing rapidly on his laptop. “Sure whatever, I just need to finish this essay.” He answered, not even pausing to look up.

Alex felt a mishevious grin form on his lips, and he quickly tip-toed up to John and his laptop. Once he reached them, he slammed the laptop closed, and darted away from John. “W-wha? Alex!” He stood up form his chair, beginning to make his way to Alex who was now lying on a bed.

“What?” Alex teased, and watched John’s eye twitch. “I’m not in the mood, Alex, give it back.” He reached for the laptop, and Alex dragged it away farther. “Make me!”

John hissed, jumping on the bed and trying to grab the laptop. “Alexander…” He continued to reach when suddenly Alex got an idea. He chuckled, and began to lightly trail over John’s sides, leaving feathery touches over his skin. John jerked, and his whispered “Alex, no” sounded scared.

Alex dig his hands into his sides, and John erupted into laughter.

It slowly became a game of who was stronger, and finally, _finally_ , John gained the upper hand. Alex huffed below him, pushing up his legs to try and turn out on top, but then, John stumbled.

Their lips connected, and something burst behind Alex’s eyes. His eyelids slowly slipped shut, and his hands snaked to John’s hips. When he heard the barely-there whimper against his lips, he flipped them around, pressing John into the mattress. When the simple touch of lips became boring, Alex licked into John’s lips, quickly familizaring himself with the crevasses of John’s mouth.

John pulled away, taking in deep and harsh breaths, eyes glazed and lips red.

“Wow…” Alex whispered, trying to catch his breath. “...Wanna do it again?” He asked. John nodded frantically, practically lunging forward to smash their lips together again, and Alex couldn't think of a better place to be.

And when John left out the softest moan, Alex couldn't contain the shiver.

_Fuck, he was screwed._

 

+1  
“You know, I didn’t know that the honeymoon sex was actually a tradition,” Alex gasped out, tugging at John’s hair where he was currently buried in Alex’s neck, sucking and nipping little bruises onto his skin. John chuckled, flipping their positions and allowing Alex to pin him against the wall. “I didn’t know that complaining that your husband is trying to fuck you was actually a tradition.” John teased, pulling at Alex’s tie.

Alex groaned, ripping at his buttons to open his dress shirt. “Your a little tease, you know that?” Alex growled. John giggled, latching his lips to Alex’s jaw. “Shut up, Hamilton.”

John dug his hands into his shirt, laughing quietly when he heard a tear of fabric. Alex struggled to pull away, “Hercules will be mad if we ruin the suits right after the wedding, baby boy.” He argued. John huffed, “he can deal with it, I want you in me, and I want it now.” John slammed their lips together again, and Alex almost lost himself to the feeling.

He pulled away again, trying to calm himself down. “John, tomorrow night, we can have all the fun you want tomorrow night, okay?” He gasped, pushing John off of him.

John rolled his eyes, wrapping his hand around his tie and violently tugging him close. “Come on, baby, make me scream.” He whined into his ear.

Alex growled, slamming John against the wall. “You fucking tease,” he nipped at John’s lips, “god, I’m screwed.”

John chuckled, “no, I believe I’m the one getting screwed.”

Alex groaned, but it quickly hitched into a moan as their lips met again.

_Fuck, he was screwed, but god if it wasn’t worth it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write!
> 
> Jeffmads is next!


End file.
